the darkness dream
by ponyloco99
Summary: Twilight Tras haber encontrado un viejo libro en la biblioteca de starwil, descubre que contiene un hechizo que da acceso a una civilización de criaturas llamadas humanos lo cual la motiva a estudiarlo arduamente para hacerlo público , pero cuando el día llego ocurrió la tragedia una extraña criatura entro en su mundo y twilight fue lanzada a un extraño mundo que solo ofrece muerte
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia así que dejen comentarios o sugerencias

Una extraña en tierra extraña

Parte 1

-¡Acaso eres idiota, como se te ocurre traer a otra persona sabes perfectamente que no podemos alojar más gente no puedes estar tocándote el corazón solo porque ves alguien en problemas te pones en riesgo a ti y peor nos pones en riesgo a todos los demás!-

-¡y que esperabas que hiciera dejarla morir así nomás eres un idiota si crees que dejare que más inocentes mueran a manos de los uniologos o peor que se conviertan en esos monstruos, mientras yo viva no permitiré que más gente muera!-escuchaba twilight una fuerte discusión sobre qué es lo que ocurriría con ella no quería morir a manos de los uniologos y mucho menos quería convertirse en esas cosa que llamaban necromorfos

-tranquila cariño todo estará bien te aseguro que Logan lograra que estés a salvo, no tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que ha ayudado estarás a salvo….estarás a salvo-le decía Samanta una chica que estuvo al cuidado de ella, a lo que twilight asintió para sentir como todas sus energías se perdían para caer profundamente dormida, sí que había tenido un mal día

Flash back

Era un hermoso día como cualquier otro en el tranquilo pueblo de ponyville pero para twilight era un día muy importante la razón, después de haber estado en la biblioteca de starwil encontró un viejo libro en el cual encontró en extraño hechizo el cual al parecer daba acceso a otros mundos muy diferentes al de los ponys y que al parecer el mismo starwil había hecho contacto con alguna criatura de otro mundo, era una oportunidad que no se debía de desaprovechar y que mejor que darla a conocer a las princesas en cuanto antes

-spike tienes todo listo para la llegada de las princesas-pregunto twilight a su pequeño asistente

-por décima vez twilight tengo todo listo desde en la mañana-respondió spike un poco fastidiado de tanta pregunta

-twilight dulzura debes de relajarte te aseguro que lo harás de maravilla-animo su amiga applejack

-cierto relájate cerebrito no hay porque alterarse as hecho este tipo de ñoñerías anteriormente y todo te ha salido bien no veo razón para que estés nerviosa-se unió su amiga rainbow dash a animarla mientras leía un libro de daring do

-¡y después de tu asombrosa presentación podremos celebrar y celebrar hasta el amanecer con todos nuestros amigos ya hasta contrate a vinyl para animar el ambiente!- anuncio pinkie los planes que tenía para después de la presentación de twilight

-¡todas confiamos en ti!-animaron todas sus amigas juntas

-mucha gracias chicas de verdad no sé qué haría sin todo su apoyo-dijo conmovida para atraer a todas sus amigas con su magia y darles a todas un abrazo que aceptaron gustosas

TOCK TOCK TOCK

-ya llegaron rápido spike ve y atiende a la puerta-ordeno a spike-chicas como me veo mi crin esta arreglada-le pregunto a sus amigas a lo cual todas asintieron-bien es hora- se animó a sí misma

-twilight mi fiel estudiante vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos en cuanto nos llegó tu carta-dijo celestia asiéndose presente haciendo que todos los presente hicieran una reverencia-por favor eso no es necesario-dijo amablemente

-con gusto princesa pero por favor todas tomen asiento-dijo haciendo una seña para que todos los presentes tomaran asiento y ella pasar al frente de todos-bueno como sabrán encontré este extraño libro en la biblioteca de starwil y bueno... Que les puedo decir es simplemente maravilloso todo lo que está escrito en este libro, al parecer starwil hiso contacto con una criatura de una civilización más adelantada por siglos tal vez milenios de la nuestra, lo más interesante es que esas criaturas no son ponys el aquí los describe como unos monos altos sin pelo que caminan con sus patas traseras o como ellos se denominaban humanos, otro punto a resaltar es que cuando starwil se transportó a ese mundo o como dice que los humanos lo llamaban dimensión se convirtió en uno de ellos se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió que dejo de ser un pony, bueno me desvié un poco del tema la razón por la que las reuní a todas aquí es porque quiero que todas sean testigos de otra civilización que no es de este mundo o dimensión como quieran llamarla-dijo terminando su pequeño discurso a lo que recibió una mirada de intriga por pate de todos los presentes

-no losé twilight no creo que estemos listos para entablar contacto con otros seres además no sabemos si son peligrosos, dime ese libro menciona algo de cómo son además de físicamente-pregunto celestia

-bueno si dice que la mayoría son pacíficos pero que también existe maldad en ellos a tal grado de causar guerras y asesinatos, entre su misma especie-dijo respondiendo la pregunta de la princesa

-twilight me temo que tendré que decir que no, no te dejare cometer una locura como esa que nos ponga en peligro a todos-se negó celestia a lo que twilight quería hacer

-¡qué, pero princesa por favor solo piense en las posibilidades de entablar contacto con los humanos es una oportunidad que no se puede dejar pasar imagine la cantidad de conocimiento que nos podrían brindar!-rogaba twilight

-twilight por favor comprende que no podemos arriesgarnos a más conflictos ya tengo suficiente con los grifos como para preocuparme por otra cosa-dijo celestia queriendo que twilight entrara en razón

-princesa se lo ruego por favor yo nunca le he pedido nada pero esta… es una oportunidad única por favor no mate mis ilusiones-rogaba twilight por una oportunidad

-bien twilight tu ganas pero solo observaremos como son no contacto con ellos entendido-accedió celestia no muy convencida por lo que acababa de hacer

-bien le aseguro que no se decepcionara ahora solo deme un minuto-dijo alegremente para tomar el libro y leer la parte del hechizo y después de un minuto exacto estaba lista -listo ahora observen y maravíllense con los humanos-dijo a todos los presentes para hacer brillar su cuerno y que en la sala apareciera una enorme esfera que parecía echa de agua de la cual se podían distinguir sonidos e imágenes pero no muy claros, twilight al ver esto se esforzó más usando más de su magia casi llegando a su límite pero no se daría por vencida quería observar lo fantásticos que son los humanos así que esforzándose más hiso que por fin el portal se estabilizara y todo se viera y oyera claramente pero para su suerte lo que vio no fue lo que espero

-twilight querida estas segura de haber hecho el hechizo correctamente porque bueno ese lugar parece un basurero-dijo rarity y en efecto el paisaje no era na bello ya que había edificaciones destruidas o en mal estado también se podía ver gente corriendo por las calles desesperados por una razón que las ponys y dragón no entendían y en medio de todo el caos había una pantalla gigante con lo que parcia ser un hombre, que decía lo siguiente "hermanos nuestro gobierno los ha estado engañando por mucho tiempo han tomado un regalo divino y lo han estado usando para satisfacer sus estúpidas necesidades cuando lo único que se necesita es que acepten el destino que las efiges tienen planeado para todos nosotros únanse a la gloriosa convergencia aún hay esperanza únanse a la glorificación de cuerpo, mente y espíritu" terminando de decir esto el mensaje se repetía una y otra vez

-no lo entiendo seguí los pasos del hechizo al pie de la letra no entiendo que salió mal- dijo twilight al ver las deplorables situaciones en la que los humanos se encontraban

-twilight tal vez…-celestia no pudo terminar su frase ya que la atención de todos fue captada bruscamente por un enorme edificio que se explotó demostrando que dentro de él se encontraba una efige que al momento de ser descubierta emitió un sonido tan insoportable que todos los presentes fueron obligados a tapar sus orejas y por lo que pareció una eternidad el sonido se detuvo para después arrojar una onda expansiva que termino por destruir varios edificios que estaban en mal estado-¡twilight tienes que hacer algo!-pero su orden no fue escuchada ya que todos los presentes veían que de las calles en ruinas, humanos corrían despavoridos por alguna razón que no entendían-¿por qué corren, estarán corriendo un maratón?-pregunto pinkie pero su duda fue contestada por un desgarrador grito de terror seguido por varias explosiones (disparos) y ver que de un callejón más humanos salían corriendo pero eran seguidos por otros humanos la única gran diferencia es que estos se veían en una condición tan deplorable ya que sus ropas estaban todas ensangrentadas y varias de sus extremidades estaban completamente cercenadas pero lo que destacaba de su apariencia era que de sus espaldas salían un tipo de brazos solo que estos terminaban con peligrosas cuchillas (si han jugado dead space sabrán que me refiero a un slasher)-que demonios es eso-pregunto rainbow dash observando la escena de como varias de esas criaturas se arrojaban a los humanos y los despedazaban con sus extremidades en forma de cuchillas-twilight te ordeno que termines esto…-ordeno luna sus palabras fueron calladas cuando vieron que una de esas criaturas había tomado a un humano y le había mutilado las piernas para después ser mordido por este en el tórax y ser arrojado con una tremenda fuerza hacia el portal y caer frente a todas-pri…princesa que…que acaba de pasar-preguntó fluttershy temblando de miedo-no lo sé, twilight te lo ruego…-fue callada abruptamente por el cuerpo que yacía frene a ellas ya que este se empezó a retorcer de una manera demasiado violenta mientras varios cracks de los huesos destrozados de lo que quedaba de sus piernas y de su columna iban tomando forma de un aguijón y ver como la quijada se separaba para forma un par de enormes colmillos(un leaper) para después lanzar un desgarrador grito-¡rápido todas detrás de mí!-comando celestia-¡escucha cosa no sabemos que eres o que quieres pero regresa de dónde vienes te lo advierto!-amenazo celestia asiendo brillar su cuerno pero la criatura ni siquiera se inmuto y sin previo aviso se lanzó asía ellas pero antes de que atacara a alguna la princesa luna conjuro un domo alrededor de todos-tía has algo no creo resistir por más tiempo-decía luna mientras sentía como poco a poco su domo se iba debilitando gracias a los brutales golpes que la criatura daba con su cola-tengo una idea siga así princesa no se dé por vencida-dijo twilight mientras salía de la protección del escudo y se posicionaba frete a frente a la criatura la cual por un momento dejo de atacar y la vio directo a los ojos, ojos que no transmitían ninguna emoción y sin más demoras la criatura ataco a twilight la cual con su magia tomo una estantería de libros y la lanzo directo a la criatura que sin el mayor esfuerzo la atravesó como cuchillo a la mantequilla dejando a twilight paralizada de miedo-¡twilight!-gritaron todos los presentes pero en un acto de reflejos twilight reacciono y con su magia atrajo los pedazos de madera para utilizarlos como estacas contra la vestía la cual se clavó de lleno insertándose las estacas en todo su cuerpo pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes la criatura seguía con vida después de haber recibido ese fatal ataque, en ese preciso momento twilight se cuestionó lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no había remedio si quería salvar a sus amigos y sin más con su magia levito a la criatura y la comenzó a estampar contra el suelo una y otra vez dejando atónitos a todos los presentes por la brutalidad que la unicornio estampaba a la criatura contra el suelo-¡twilight ya basta!-grito celestia haciendo que twilight regresara en si para cuando twilight reacciono la criatura solo era una pila irreconocible de carne, pero sin embargo ocurrió la tragedia la criatura con sus últimas fuerzas movió su cola y golpeo a twilight haciendo que esta volara directo al portal que cuando lo atravesó se disipo por completo dejando en su lugar un charco de agua que fue absorbido por el piso de madera, después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral nadie emitía ningún sonido hasta que spike fue el primero en reaccionar-twilight…¡twilight!-grito asustado al no ver por ningún lado a twilight para correr a los escombros y buscar desesperadamente a twilight pero lamentablemente no encontró nada, segundos fueron necesarios para que todas las demás se unieran a la búsqueda-vamos sigan buscando tiene que estar en algún sitio-ordeno celestia negándose a lo que había ocurrido hasta que una chispa de esperanza apareció en ella-¡el libro rápido busquen el libro eso nos podría ayudar!-dijo con la esperanza de que eso trajera de regreso a twilight-princesa lo encontré-dijo fluttershy captando la atención de todos pero el único detalle es que el libro estaba partido por mitad y cubierto de sangre bajando el ánimo haciendo que la esperanza se desvaneciera pero celestia no se daría por vencida tomando el libro con su magia conjuro un hechizo para repararlo lo cual funciono ya que las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido el único inconveniente es que la otra mitad del libro no reaparecido- rápido todos busque la otra mitad ordeno a los presentes que sin más empezaron a buscar frenéticamente-princesa no encontramos nada-dijo applejack después de haber estado buscando por más de diez minutos-princesa ¿ya busco si en la mitad del libro viene el hechizo?-pregunto rainbow dash con la esperanza de que su amiga regresara-buena idea rainbow dash-dijo celestia para ojear las paginas a la mitad para parar en una-¿princesa lo encontró?-pregunto pinkie pie con esperanzas-princesa hay forma de que twilight regrese-pregunto fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos pero celestia no respondía-¡tía responde!-grito luna desesperada por que celestia no reaccionaba-no…hay…no…hay…-fue lo único que respondió tomando la iniciativa luna tomo el libro con su magia y leyó lo que había dejado a celestia en shock-princesa que sucede es algo malo-pregunto rarity, luna aparto su mirada del libro y se lo entrego a las pony y dragón que rápidamente comenzaron a leer y comprendieron por que la reacción de las princesas las cuales se encontraban llorando desconsoladamente por otra parte las ponys y dragón no asimilaban lo que acababan de leer-¿qué haremos ahora?-pregunto spike un poco esperanzado pero para su desgracia ni celestia ni luna respondieron la esperanza había desaparecido por completo, spike furioso y triste comenzó a romper el libro buscando desesperadamente una solución pero desafortunadamente no había esperanza, rindiéndose tomo el libro y lo presiono contra su pecho llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que el libro decía "es un viaje sin retorno" twilight se había ido para siempre.

Cambio de escenario

Conforme twilight iba atravesando el portal pudo sentir como su cuerpo iba tomando forma de humana para después de la transformación callera en una montaña de cadáveres que era custodiada por varios humanos (uniologos) con extrañas armaduras-do...donde estoy-se preguntó para que los recuerdos de lo acontecido regresaran a ella-por celestia el portal debo abrirlo de nuevo-pensó para sí misma y concentrándose intento abrirlo de nuevo pero callo en la razón ella ya no era una pony-"debo salir de aquí, debo salir de aquí"-fue lo único que paso por su mente al ver la cantidad de cadáveres sobre los cuales se encontraba-"que hago no hay forma de salir sin llamar la atención"-pensó al ver la precaria situación en la que se encontraba-"tengo una idea si me escondo podri..-fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un gran golpe que recibió en sus costillas para después recibir otro en su rostro y rodar colina abajo para caer frente a 2 uniologos peligrosamente armados

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, hola amor ¿en dónde estabas escondida?-dijo uno de los uniologos acercándose a twilight

-¡quienes son ustedes, por favor no me hagan daño no tengo dinero conmigo pero hare lo que me pidan!-suplicaba twilight

-o tranquila querida no te aremos daño solo te guiaremos por el camino correcto pero antes que te parece un poco de diversión-dijo el segundo uniologo queriendo aprovechar que twilight estaba desnuda

-¡oigan yo la vi primero ese dulce me pertenece!-reclamo el uniologo que la había descubierto mientras bajaba de la pila de cadáveres

-oigan, oigan todos podremos tener nuestro turno pero lo justo es que quien la encontró se la queda-dijo quien parecía ser el líder

-si hace tiempo que no tenía acción ahora si son tan amables pueden sostenerla-pidió a sus compañeros que se acercaron a twilight y la tomaron por los brazos-que, ¿qué es lo que me van a hacer?-pregunto twilight forcejeando-tranquila primor te aseguro que te gustara-aseguró el uniologo retirándose su armadura revelando que eran un hombre de piel negra sin pelo

-date prisa, ya quiero que llegue mi turno-exigió uno de sus colegas-ya voy tranquilo que mejor que disfrutar, estos bombones no se ven a diario-dijo el hombre que iba a abusar de twilight, se acercó a ella y tomo sus piernas para abrirla y acercarla a su entre pierna pero este se detuvo en seco-¡oye no me escuchaste muévete!-le ordeno su colega pero este no respondía, arto de la situación soltó a twilight y empujo a su compañero pero al hacer esto la cabeza de este se separó de su cuerpo dejando perplejos a sus colegas

-¡pero qué demonios ha paso!-dijo el otro uniologo dejando caer a twilight al suelo para desenfundar su arma y comenzar a disparar en todas direcciones-nunca les dijeron que es malo abusar de una mujer-se escuchó un voz que alerto a los 2 uniologos-sal maldito infeliz y enfrenta tu destino-reto uno de los uniologos a lo que la voz respondió-como quieran-dicho esto una figura se deslumbro por uno de los callejones a la cual estos comenzaron a disparar sin piedad para que la figura desapareciera-wow esas armas se ven impresionante me pregunto si me servirán de camino a casa-se escuchó de nuevo la voz-¡maldito sal y enfréntanos-reto el líder-tengo una idea que les parece si dejan sus armas dejan a la chica en paz y los dejo vivir e que tal-sugirió la voz que parecía venir de todas partes-ja crees que nos rendiremos así de fácil no lo pienses amigo-reto el líder-si tan héroe te crees da la ca..-fue silenciado abruptamente ya que una jabalina atravesó su corazón-¡maldito, maldito da la cara o ella sufrirá las consecuencias!-amenazo el ultimo uniologo tomando a twilight por el brazo-¡por favor suéltame yo no he hecho nada malo-rogo twilight a lo que recibió una bofetada por parte del uniologo-muy bien tu ganas pero déjala-dijo la voz saliendo de entre los escombros de un edificio revelando a un hombre de 1.86 de altura con una armadura de testigo-suelta el arma-ordeno el uniologo a lo que le desconocido obedeció y bajo su arma-ahora al piso-le ordeno a lo que este obedeció sin rechistar-ya no eres tan rudo verdad-dijo acercándose todavía con twilight acorralada a su cuerpo-en verdad solo quería ver que tan idiota eres-revelo el individuo para oprimir un control que tenía en sus manos-el único idiota eres tu si crees que tú y ella saldrán con vida de…-dijo su última frase para que su cabeza fuera atravesada por una jabalina que se disparó de su traje dejando libre a twilight

-oye te encuentras bien-dijo el individuo levantándose para acercarse a twilight-¡por favor no me lastimes yo no he hecho nada malo!-suplicaba twilight muerta de miedo-tranquila estas a salvo-¡cómo sé que no es una trampa he intentaras matarme!-replicaba twilight-mira si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho pero no es así estoy aquí para ayudar, mi nombre es Logan cual es el tuyo-dijo descubriendo su rostro demostrando que era un hombre de piel morena clara con ojos marrón y cabello oscuro twilight dudo en responder pero tenía razón si hubiera querido ya la hubiera matado-mi… mi nombre es twilight-dijo con el tono de voz muy bajo-twilight he es un extraño pero lindo nombre, bien twilight tenemos que irnos antes que ellos aparezcan-ordeno pero fue tarde ya que de un callejo se escucharon los gritos de esas criaturas-twilight quiero que te ocultes no salgas hasta que yo lo ordene de acuerdo-le ordeno logan a lo que twilight asintió con esfuerzo se intentó parar pero no funciono a lo que no quedo remedio y corrió como pony asía un contenedor de basura que se encontraba hay cerca -"bien, vengan por mi malditos"-pensó luego de asegurarse que twilight estuviera oculta para cubrir de nuevo su rostro y ver como de un callejón salían varios necromorfos que se disponían a atacarlo.

Bien gente este es como el prólogo que les pareció e dejen comentarios o sugerencias eso me ayudaría


	2. una extraña en tierra extraña parte 2

Una extraña en tierra extraña

Parte 2

-"bien venga por mi malditos"-pensó luego de asegurarse de que twilight estuviera oculta para cubrir de nuevo su rostro y ver como de un callejón salía un slasher que corría hacia el a toda velocidad-"¡ahora!-se dijo así mismo para con la kinesis atraer una de las armas de los uniologos muertos y disparar justo a tiempo cuando el slasher había saltado, la potencia fue tanta que le voló en tórax y la cabeza -wow que potencia –dijo al ver el arma-veamos, evangelizador he me gusta-pensó viendo una placa de metal que tenía grabada el arma pero un grito proveniente de un leaper que se encontraba merodeando por una pared lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver como este se le echaba encima tirándolo al piso intentando arrancarle la cabeza-¡quítate de encima maldita sea!-dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo dándole de golpes en la cabeza-¡Logan!-grito twilight desde su escondite acaparando la atención del leaper que se quitó de encima de Logan para atacar a twilight que dándose cuenta de su error se volvió a ocultar pero antes de que atacara a twilight Logan lo tomo por la cola y le arranco la cabeza de un pisotón para después arrojarlo lejos y rematarlo con un disparo del evangelizador

-te dije que te quitaras de enzima-dijo respirando dificultosamente para acercarse al escondite de twilight- twilight, ya no hay peligro estas a salvo, tenemos que irnos ahora –dijo acercándose a twilight y extender su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-te encuentras bien no te hiciste daño-pregunto mostrando de nuevo su rostro y verla directo a la cara –si no te preocupes solo hay que irnos de aquí por favor-dijo aterrada por las cosas que había vivido-bien pero primero tenemos que conseguirte ropa –comando para proteger de nuevo su rostro y empezar a caminar seguido de twilight que caminaba tambaleante logan al darse cuenta de la forma de caminar de twilight se dio vuelta para ayudar pero su atención fue captada por un pico de minería que fue lanzado hacia ella, rápidamente Logan la arrojo hacia otro lado poniéndola a salvo recibiendo el pico por ella, que se enterró en su brazo izquierdo-¡maldita sea!-grito para observar como su brazo sangraba por el ataque, tomando el mango de la herramienta la saco rápidamente de su brazo para arrojarla lejos y observar como de las sombras se divisaban unas luces amarillas seguido de un aterrador grito revelando a un necromorfo que conservaba su forma humana(un waster) que se agachaba para recoger el pico para correr y atacar a Logan

-¡maldito me las pagaras!-sentencio para lanzarle un rayo de estabilización y frenarlo momentáneamente aprovechado esto Logan le disparo barias veces derribándolo-hump ya no eres tan rudo cierto-en respuesta el waster grito haciendo explotar la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando únicamente las piernas y 3 tentáculos(iguales a los de un luker)-tenía que decir-pensó fastidiado para con la kinesis tomar uno de los picos y lanzarlos a la criatura que la recibió de lleno dejándola empalada en un muro, rápidamente twilight se acercó a Logan para cerciorarse que estuviera bien-estas sangrando debemos hacer algo rápido-dijo preocupada por logan

-no te preocupes estoy bien es solo una herida superficial eso es todo-le respondió descubriendo su rostro y de una pequeña mochila que tenía en su cintura sacar un botiquín pequeño e ingerir su contenido-bien larguémonos de aquí-ordeno para seguir caminando seguido de twilight que aunque su andar era un poco torpe le seguía el paso-y dime cómo es que diste a parar aquí te secuestraron, intestaste huir o te abandonaron-pregunto Logan para distraer un poco a twilight-"que le diré, no me creerá si le digo que vengo de otra dimensión creerá que estoy loca y podría dejarme sola lo mejor será mentir y averiguar más sobre esta dimensión "-pensó para después responderle mintiendo-me secuestraron de casa-fue lo único que dijo después de eso hubo silencio hasta que Logan se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental que todavía se mantenía en pie-bien entraremos a buscarte ropa y provisiones no tendremos mucho tiempo con ellos rondando-dijo mientras de desactivaba un bloqueo que mantenía la puerta cerrada-rápido sígueme, no te separes-ordeno entrando al edifico seguido de twilight que para su suerte los pasillos aún se encontraban iluminados

-"por celestia que horrible es todo esto"-pensó viendo las techos, paredes y pisos que se encontraban ensangrentados con algunas extremidades esparcidas por todo el lugar, al ver esto se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era ya que si Logan no hubiese aparecido quien sabe que le hubiese ocurrido-Logan…-lo llamo en voz baja captando toda su atención-que ocurre está todo bien-pregunto volteando a verla sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento-si todo bien solo quiero agradecerte el haberme rescatado…y siento haber hecho que te hirieran-dijo mientras veía su herida que aunque estuviera cubierta por el traje aún se notaba por la sangre alrededor del brazo-no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estamos bien ahora tenemos que seguir no hay tiempo que perder-comando para seguir caminando por el pasillo seguido de twilight que después de eso no volvió a decir palabra alguna-¡bingo!-exclamo Logan tras haber encontrado una habitación que no estaba bloqueada-espera-ordeno mientras abría la puerta y entraba iluminando por todas partes en busca de peligro-no hay peligro entra –le dijo a twilight que rápidamente entro posicionándose al lado de Logan que la guio a una habitación que pertenecía a una joven que hay habitaba, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera libre de necromorfos

–bien puedes buscar ropa yo inspeccionare en busca de algo que pueda ser útil si me necesitas solo llámame-dijo Logan mientras salía de la habitación para darle espacio a twilight que empezó a buscar en los guarda ropas de la habitación, encontrando una sudadera con lo que parecía tener un termómetro en las espalda(un medidor de salud), unos janes y unos tenis, tomándolos los puso en la cama-"ahora como en el nombre de celestia se usan estas prendas"-pensó al no tener ni la menor idea de cómo los humanos usaban sus ropas pero para su suerte en la habitación estaba la foto de una mujer que al parecer era la antigua dueña del lugar que tenía puesta la misma ropa que twilight escogió, dándose una idea de cómo los humanos se vestían se puso la ropa de acuerdo a la foto cuando estuvo lista se dispuso a salir en busca de Logan pero un extraño aparato que se encontraba tirado en el suelo capto su atención

-"que es esto"-pensó al ver el extraño aparato, tomándolo con sus manos lo examino y oprimió un botón que después de eso el aparato reprodujo un mensaje-"diario personal de Kate entrada 24, estoy tan aburrida de estar encerrada en este aburrido apartamento pero mi padre me advirtió que no saliera en un tiempo dice que la uniologia trama algo no estoy muy segura de eso pero he notado que varias personas de este departamento al igual que en la ciudad han desaparecido además buscan a un hombre llamado Isaac Clarke que al parecer es una pieza clave para los uniologos , quizá a eso se refería pero…!por dios un edificio exploto, aaaaa mi cabeza eso sonido que se detenga, que se detenga¡…dios eso fue horrible… ¡que es eso no por favor aléjate no ayuda, ayuda…!-después de que el mensaje terminara twilight guardo la grabadora en una bolsa de su sudadera para ir en busca de Logan que se encontraba examinando algunos estantes de la cocina-Logan estoy lista hay que irnos ya-dijo captando su atención-bien ya era hora-dijo guardando lo que había encontrado en su mochila para ponerse en marcha a la salida del edificio seguido de twilight que tenía una duda que aclarar

-¿Logan que son esas cosas que nos atacaron?-pregunto curiosa acerca de esas criaturas-son formas de vida recombinadoras producidas por las efiges las llamamos necromorfos -le respondió sin quitar la vista de enfrente-¿y esas personas que nos atacaron, porque lo hicieron?-pregunto queriendo indagar acerca de los peligros de esa dimensión-ellos son los uniologos una secta religiosa que cree que las efiges tienen un plan divino para toda la humanidad, su líder Danik fue quien libero esta efige y con ello inicio otra epidemia-le respondió con enojo en su voz-¿pero no se dan cuenta de que las efiges provo…-fue silenciada por unos gritos que se encontraban cerca, Logan le hiso una seña de que lo siguiera y no se alejara de el en ningún momento a lo que twilight asintió siguiéndolo de cerca-¡¿has visto a este hombre?!- interrogaba un uniologo con lujo de violencia a una civil-¡yo no sé nada déjeme tranquila!-forcejeaba la civil haciendo enojar al uniologo que con su arma la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago reventándole las vísceras haciendo que esta gritara de dolor mientras escupía sangre-no lo repetiré ¿has visto a este hombre?-pregunto calmadamente a la civil que se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor-¡hey es Clarke esta por aquí!-le llamo su compañero el cual como apareció se retiró rápidamente-muchas gracias por su cooperación le aseguro que la uniologia se lo agradece ahora es tiempo de que usted también se una a la gloriosa convergencia-le dijo mientras se ponía a su nivel y tomaba su arma

-púdranse malditos bastardos-lo maldijo arrojándole un escupitajo en la máscara de la armadura-¡maldita insolente acaso no sabes diferenciar cuando alguien te quiere ayudar!-le grito el uniologo mientras tomaba su cabeza para rematarla-di buenas noches-le dijo mientras apuntaba a su cabeza pero fue detenido por logan quien lo tacleo alegándolo de la civil a la que twilight fue a auxilia-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto a la civil que todavía se retorcía de dolor-¡te parezco que estoy bien!-le respondió mientras escupía sangre a chorros-lo siento, no te preocupes la ayuda ya viene-le dijo volteando a ver a logan que se enfrentaba al uniologo-maldito bastardo me las pagaras-amenazo el uniologo a Logan golpeándolo en la cara para quitárselo de encima, Logan rápidamente se incorporó tomando su arma y apuntarle al uniologo que para su sorpresa también estaba apuntándole-baja el arma maldito rebelde-le ordeno a Logan que simplemente se mantenía neutro en su posición sin acatar la orden del uniologo-¡no me escuchaste, baja el arma maldita sea!-repitió la orden a lo que Logan respondió-creo que tienes problemas más grandes que yo-dijo señalando a un slasher que al momento que el uniologo volteo este con sus 2 cuchillas lo atravesó del pecho y lo arrastro asía un edificio abandonado-¡logan esta mujer necesita ayuda rápido!-lo llamo twilight haciendo que Logan dejara de lado los gritos de agonía del uniologo para auxiliar a la civil-¿puedes hacer algo?-pregunto twilight con la esperanza de que la civil no muriera-eso creo pero existe la probabilidad de que no sobreviva, aun así no dejare que alguien más muera-dijo mientras sacaba de mochila un botiquín y se lo entregaba a la civil quien bebió su contenido rápidamente

-muchas gracias por la ayuda, en verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo-dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Logan quien era utilizado como muleta por la civil-por cierto mi nombre es Elena-dijo presentándose-mucho gusto Elena mi nombre es Logan, aunque lamento conocernos en circunstancias como estas-dijo mientras le pasaba el otro brazo de Elena a twilight para que los 2 la pudieran llevar más rápido-¿y cómo te llamas tu jovencita?-le dijo a twilight-me llamo twilight es un placer-dijo mientras le daba una calidad sonrisa-twilight, he es un raro pero bonito nombre-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-Elías a Logan, me recibes-se escuchó una transmisión que venía de la armadura de Logan haciendo que twilight volteara a todas las direcciones posibles en busca de peligro-te recibo fuerte y claro que ocurre-le respondió a Elías-donde demonios estas hace media hora que debimos de habernos largado de aquí, la uniologia movilizó a todas sus tropas en busca de Clarke tienen la orden de dispararle a todo lo que se mueva-dijo Elías alertando a Logan de la situación-mierda esos desgraciados…dime se encuentran en el mismo lugar donde aterrizamos-le pregunto Logan a Elías-no tuvimos que cambiar de posición para evitar ser detectados, pero te estoy enviando las coordenadas al DRI no tardes-le ordeno Elías a Logan-recibido, una última cosa-dijo Logan mientras veía las coordenadas recibidas-¿Qué?-pregunto Elías-tenme lista una camilla llevo conmigo a alguien herido-le pidió Logan-recibido-dijo Elías para cortar transmisión con Logan que después de eso dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas-bueno señoritas ya oyeron tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo para seguir el camino trazado por su DRI

20 minutos después

-Necesito un respiro, por favor hay que para-dijo Elena mientras era sentada en el suelo por Logan-¿ya estamos cerca?-pregunto twilight preocupada viendo como Elena tosía sangre-según el DRI solo nos faltan 300 metros, por lo que hay que darse prisa, hemos tenido suerte de que esas cosas no nos Allan atacado-dijo ayudando a Elena a reincorporase-Logan maldita sea en donde te encuentras-dijo Elías a través del intercomunicador-ya estamos cerca cómo está la situación por ahí-pregunto preocupado tras haber escuchado varios disparos por el comunicador-no la estamos pasando mejor que tú, la uniologia descubrió nuestro escondite-afirmo Elías su reocupación-maldición esos bastardos…bien acelerare el paso siguán defendiendo nuestra posición llego enseguida-le dijo a Elías-date prisa, tienes 8 minutos sino tendremos que dejarte-le advirtió para después cortar transmisión-maldición…bueno no hay tiempo que perder si queremos llegar hay que darse prisa-dijo mientras tomaba a Elena en brazos para cargarla y empezar a trotar-lamento ser una carga, hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran morir-dijo con la mirada baja-no digas eso, él hubiera no existe además ya se ha derramado mucha sangre para un solo día-le dijo Logan de manera amable-¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactam…-twilight no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha la hiso tropezar para caer de lleno contra el piso-¡Logan ayuda!-suplico twilight viendo como su pierna sangraba sin parar-¡twilight!-grito Elena entrando en pánico por la vida de twilight al ver como de un auto en llamas salía un luker que se acercaba lentamente a twilight mostrando sus 3 tentáculos, rápidamente Logan saco su arma y acabo con la vida del luker

-mí, mi pierna no puedo moverla-dijo twilight derramando un par de lágrimas-¿¡Logan no tienes más botiquines!?-pregunto Elena desesperada por la situación en la que se encontraban-no el ultimo te lo di a ti-dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de twilight para examinar su herida-tal vez podamos…-fue abruptamente silenciado por un grupo de necromorfos que se acercaban a ellos-¡rápido corran yo los detendré por un tiempo!-comando Logan para levantarse y lanzarles un rayo de estabilización-¡que esperan corran!-les ordeno elevando la voz a lo que Elena se levantó dejando de lado el terrible dolor que sentía en sus entrañas para tomar una cortadora de plasma que Logan tenía en la cintura-yo los distraeré saca a twilight de aquí-ordeno mientras comenzaba a disparar contra los necromorfos que empezaban a perder el efecto de estabilización-¡estás loca te mataran en menos de un segundo…-fue silenciado a punta de arma por Elena que le apuntaba en la cara-no lo repetiré toma a twilight y salgan de aquí, porque te juro que si no lo haces les volare a ti y a ella la cabeza entendido-dijo sin prestar atención a los necromorfos que se acercaban lentamente a ellos, sin decir palabra alguna Logan se acercó a twilight y la cargo en sus brazos para voltear a ver a Elena que todavía se mantenía apuntándole-ahora largo-le ordeno a lo que Logan asintió y comenzó a correr a la dirección que su DRI señalaba-gracias- le alcanzo a decir twilight a Elena a lo que esta le regalo una sonrisa para voltearse y comenzar a disparar contra los necromorfos que cesaron su andar por un aterrador grito proveniente de una enorme criatura con un enorme grumo de color amarillo en su brazo izquierdo (un exploder) que se abría paso entre la multitud de necromorfos

-"vamos maldito hijo de perra, te estoy esperando"-pensó viendo como los demás necromorfos parecían aclamar a la criatura ya que movían frenéticamente sus extremidades y soltaban gritos al aire esperando algo-"malditos bastardos"-pensó para apuntarle a la criatura que no se inmutaba ante ella-morirás desgraciado-le sentencio pero cuando iba a jalar el gatillo un luker le disparo en la mano cercenándola al instante haciendo que la extremidad callera al piso junto con el arma-¡jorder maldita sea!-grito viendo cómo donde debería estar su mano solo había sangre y hueso-"me las pagaran"-pensó para dejar el dolor que sentía para correr hacia el exploder que al darse cuenta de esto golpeo el grumo de su brazo contra el suelo haciéndolo explotar arrojando acido que mato a todos los necromorfos que estaban alrededor incluyendo a Elena que la parte inferior de su cuerpo había desaparecido dejando solo de la cintura para arriba-"buena suerte twilight"-fue lo último que paso por su mente para después cerrar sus ojos para siempre

-"¡no Elena, porque, porque!"-pensó twilight al ver como Elena era brutalmente asesinada por esas cosas-tranquila te aseguro que su sacrificio no será en vano-le dijo Logan tratado de tranquilizarla pero lo único que logro fue hacerla llorar-¡por que se tuvo que sacrificar pudimos haber salido de ahí los tres!-dijo llorando a chorros-twilight tranquilízate ella decidió dar su vida por nosotros, así que hay hacer que su sacrificio no sea en vano-le dijo mientras aceleraba el paso ya que a través de su intercomunicador pudo escuchar una llamada de refuerzos de los uniologos-"no llegaremos a tiempo a este paso"-pensó para detenerse frente a un coche de policía que no estaba muy dañado-"ojale esta porquería funcione"-pensó mientras se dirigía a la parte del copiloto donde bajo a twilight por un momento para romper la ventana del coche y abrir la puerta, cerciorándose que no hubiera peligro dentro del coche tomo a twilight y la acomodo en el asiento-¿Qué estas asiendo?-pregunto un poco alarmada al ver como Logan le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad pensando que la estaba atando-tranquila es solo por seguridad no será un paseo por la pradera-le dijo para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la parte del piloto para también romper el cristal de la ventana y entrar para empezar a buscar frenéticamente las llaves del auto por todos lados encontrándolas en la guantera junto con una foto de un policía con un niño que al parecer era su hijo en sus hombros y al lado del policía estaba su esposa, una perfecta foto familiar que estaba siendo manchada por la sangre que escurría por las manos de Logan que parecía melancólico ante tal foto

-¿Logan te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada twilight viendo como Logan solo veía la foto ignorándola por completo-Logan responde-dijo moviéndolo haciendo que saliera de su pequeño transe-lo siento-le dijo evitando su mirada para introducir las llaves e intentar arrancar el auto pero cuando quiso arrancar el motor este se ahogó emitiendo un terrible sonido que para suerte de ambos atrajo a una horda de necromorfos que salían de contenedores de basura para dirigirse hacia ellos-¡Logan as algo!-pidió twilight entrando en pánico pegándose lo más que pudo al asiento-eso intento, arranca maldita porquería-dijo intentando arrancar el auto que empezaba a echar humo-¡Logan as algo rápido!-grito aterrada viendo como un slasher saltaba al cofre del auto y con sus enormes cuchillas comenzaba a golpear el cristal-listo larguémonos de aquí-dijo después de hacer funcionar el auto para arrancar a todo lo que el auto daba derribando al slasher-¡sujétate fuerte!-le ordeno a twilight mientras arrollaba a los demás necromorfos restantes matándolos al instante y terminar estampándose en un contenedor de basura-¿twilight te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado viendo a twilight la cual asintió un poco mareada

-bien es hora de irnos de aquí-dijo mientras ingresaba las coordenadas de su DRI al vehículo para después poner marcha atrás-¿Logan porque nos estamos dirigiendo hacia ese edificio?-pregunto asustada viendo como cada vez más se acercaban al edificio-donde está la diversión si somos buenos en un mundo de mierda- le respondió descubriendo su rostro demostrándole una confiada sonrisa que la tranquilizo un poco-sostente fuerte-le dijo a lo que twilight asintió para pegarse lo más que pudo a su asiento y sentir como el auto atravesaba una pared seguido de otra y otra-¡Logan date prisa no resistiremos más!-se escuchó a Elías hablar a Elías por el intercomunicador-¡resistan un poco más!-dijo acelerando el vehículo para salir disparados por una ventana del edifico en donde se encontraban para aterrizar encima de varios uniologos que estaban disparando a Elías y sus hombres matándoles al instante-¡¿twilight te encuentras bien?!-pregunto alarmado saliendo del auto para rápidamente abrir la puerta del lado de twilight para tomarla en brazos y sacarla rápidamente del auto que comenzaba a prenderse en llamas-solo un poco mareada no te preocupes-le respondió haciendo que Logan se tranquilizara

-siempre tan impuntual Logan-dijo Elías llegando con Logan y Twilight-bueno ya conoces el dicho más vale tarde que nunca-dijo demostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a Elías-bueno y que estas esperando una invitación hay que largarnos de aquí-dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia una bodega donde la nave los estaba esperando-bien es hora de irnos-dijo Logan para empezar a caminar en dirección a la nave-gracias por haberme rescatado-dijo twilight dándole un abraso aprovechando que la tenía en brazos-no hay de que-le dijo un poco sonrojado-¡alto hay malditos rebeldes!-dijo un uniologo que empezó a disparar dándole a Logan en un costado haciendo que callera al piso junto con twilight a la que cubrió con su cuerpo-¡mierda, Elías ayuda!-llamo Logan a Elías que rápidamente tomo de su espalda un rifle buscador y disparo contra la cabeza del uniologo volándosela en pedazos-¡¿Logan estas bien?!-pregunto Elías que rápidamente llego con Logan y twilight-si, solo ayuda a twilight no podre llevarla en este estado-dijo Logan que con lentitud se levantaba del suelo-claro-dijo Elías que con cuidado levantaba a twilight del suelo para llamar a algunos miembros de la tripulación para que ayudaran a Logan a subir a la nave-¡señor la uniologia viene en camino pudimos escuchar una transmisión del último uniologo que mato al parecer pidió refuerzos hay que irnos de aquí ahora!-dijo una chica de la tripulación haciendo que tanto como Logan y Elías aceleraran el paso para entrar a la nave-¡rápido traigan dos camillas ahora!-ordeno Elías que puso a twilight en una camilla y ordeno que la llevaran a la sala medica pero se dio cuenta que Logan no estaba en la otra sino estaba en los controles de defensa de la nave-¡Logan maldita sea que haces estas herido necesitas ayuda médica!-dijo queriendo quitar a Logan de los controles

-que parece que hago tomare control de los sistemas de defensa-dijo alejando bruscamente a Elías que estaba por comenzar a discutir con Logan pero una fuerte sacudida proveniente de varios disparos de una nave de la uniologia hiso parar su alegato –bien estarás a cargo de cubrirnos la espalda, Altman sácanos de aquí ahora-ordeno mientras se dirigía a su posición de capitán-a la orden señor-dijo Altman tomando los controles de la nave haciendo que se elevara derribando el techo de la bodega en donde se encontraban-dirígete a la ciudad tengo una idea-le ordeno Logan a Altman que volteo a ver a Elías-que me estás viendo as lo que se te ha ordenado-le ordeno a Altman el cual comenzó a dirigirse a la cuidad-¿cuál es tu plan?-le pregunto Altman a Logan-es simple, demolición-respondió seleccionando las armas del arsenal de la nave para comenzar a disparar a cinco naves que se habían unido a la primera logrando derribar dos-quiero que pases entre esos dos edificios tendremos poco tiempo así que hay ser rápidos-dijo Logan mientras lanzaba varios misiles a las edificaciones que comenzaron a venirse abajo chocando una con otra aplastando a tres naves de la uniologia que explotaron al instante de la colisión haciendo que ambos edificios se derrumbaran al acto-¡jajá mueran malditos bastardos!-celebro Altman el haber salido de esa pero su celebración fue interrumpida por la última nave en el aire-no es tiempo de celebrar, no aun-le dijo Logan que comenzó a devolver los disparos a la nave de la uniologia que los esquivaba como si de un juego se tratara

-algún otro plan genio-pregunto Elías-si estoy lleno de ellos lo recuerdas-respondió Logan con una confiada sonrisa-Altman el salto espacial ahora –le ordeno a Altman que comenzó a ingresar las coordenadas para su escapatoria-"ahora es tiempo de que paguen por toda esa sangre derramada malditos"-pensó Logan que logro acertar un misil que detono al momento del impacto causando una gran explosión que sacudió todo a su alrededor-listo larguemos de aquí-dijo Altman para activar el salto espacial saliendo por fin de la colonia lunar-ahora sí, ya puedes celebrar-dijo Logan dándole una sonrisa a Altman que comenzó a saltar por todos lados gritando "lo hicimos, matamos a esos bastardos"-Logan necesitas ayuda médica ahora-dijo Elías que lo quito de los controles y lo guio a la sala medica donde se encontraba twilight que estaba siendo atendida por una enfermera que estaba limpiando su herida-¿Cómo te encuentras twilight?-le pregunto Logan mientras se quitaba el traje-duele un poco-dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos aguantando el dolor-si me lo imagino-dijo siendo guiado por otra enfermera a una camilla junto a la twilight-quítese la camisa por favor-ordeno amablemente la enfermera a Logan que sin alegar obedeció-dígame doctora es grave-pregunto con un tono humorístico-que si es grave tal vez no sobrevivas a esto-respondió viéndolo seriamente-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto sobresaltado hasta que la risa de la enfermera le dio a entender que solo era un chiste-muy bien comencemos-dijo comenzando hacer su trabajo

15 minutos después

-listo solo te recomiendo que no te apoyes demasiado en esa pierna, de ahí en más eres libre de andar por doquier-le dijo la enfermera a twilight ayudándola a pararse de la camilla-muchas gracias-dijo twilight dándole una linda sonrisa-deja de moverte maldición-maldecía la otra enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Logan que al parecer tenía problemas con este para suturar su herida-pero por que tiene que ser tan agresiva-le decía Logan tratando de no moverse demasiado-solo espera…listo-dijo cortando el ultimo hilo terminando de suturar la herida de Logan que se levantó rápidamente de la camilla para ponerse su camisa junto con su traje-¿cómo te sientes twilight?-le pregunto mientras ambos salían de la sala medica-me siento mucho mejor gracias-respondió siguiéndolo a paso lento pero se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal que daba vista a toda la gloria del espacio-es hermoso no lo crees-dijo Logan posicionándose a su lado-es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-dijo hipnotizada viendo miles y millones de estrellas que formaban hermosas nebulosas causándole una gran melancolía en su corazón-¿Qué te ocurre twilight te encuentras bien-pregunto viendo como esta comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lagrimas-si es solo que…extraño a mis amigas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste-todos hemos perdido gente importante estos últimos años, mas sin embargo ellos siempre estarán con nosotros-trato de consolarla regalándole un pequeño abrazo el cual ella correspondió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Logan-las necesito tanto-dijo llorando amargamente-te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada malo-le dijo acercándola más a su pecho-gracias…por todo-dijo twilight aferrándose más a Logan-siento interrumpir pero ya hemos llegado-dijo Elías que cómo apareció se retiró-creo que deberíamos seguirlo-sugirió Logan retirándose lentamente de twilight que se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos-claro yo te sigo-dijo claramente sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar-bien vamos-ordeno Logan caminando por un pasillo seguido de twilight que no apartaba la vista del ventanal que daba vista al espacio, cuando los dos pasaron una puerta que daba acceso a la sala de mando twilight se quedó impresionada viendo una nave más grande que en la que se encontraban-"por celestia que cosa tan maravillosa"-pensó viendo a la nave a la cual en la que ellos se encontraban parecía ensamblarse a la más grande-bien gente tomen sus cosas llegamos a casa, Altman quédate y dale un monitoreo rápido a la nave cuando acabes repórtame los daños-ordeno Elías mientras todo el personal conformado por diez personas salía de la nave menos Altman que se dirigió a los controles de la nave para iniciar un diagnóstico completo

-sígueme twilight te daré un rápido recorrido abordo de la DANTEC-dijo Logan con una sonrisa entusiasmada-¿Logan puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Elías a lo que Logan asintió siguiendo Elías a un lugar más alejado de twilight-que le dirás a Shane cuando te pregunte por esta chica-pregunto claramente preocupado por twilight-temía que tendría que hacer eso-dijo también con semblante preocupado-¿Cómo que te lo temías, esto no es un juego y si quieres proteger a esa chica te recomiendo que pienses en algo rápido?-le recomendó tocándole el hombro amigablemente-lose, gracias por el consejo-dijo para dejar solo a Elías y regresar con twilight que lo estaba esperando-bien sigamos-dijo caminando al lado de twilight-¿toda esta bien?-pregunto preocupada al notar la cara preocupada de Logan-claro por qué no habría de estarlo-respondió dándole una sonrisa fingida-¿porque me mientes Logan?-pregunto seriamente ya que en el tiempo que paso con applejack supo cómo diferenciar cuando alguien mentía-bueno la verdad es que…-su respuesta fue silenciada por Shane quien exigía ver a Logan de inmediato-ese es el problema-dijo poniendo una cara de exasperación para caminar junto con twilight a la sala principal de la nave donde se encontraba Shane esperando por el-samanta sigues despierta-pregunto por su intercomunicador-sí que necesitas-respondió la chica-necesito que te encargas de alguien por mí-dijo pidiéndoselo de favor-claro no hay problema en donde te encuentro-pregunto mientras salía de su habitación-búscame afuera de la sala principal tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con el idiota de Shane-dijo mientras él y twilight se dirigían al lugar-¿Quién es ese tal Shane?-pregunto un poco consternada al ver como Logan solo murmuraba cosas en voz baja

-es solo un cretino que cree que puede hacer lo que él quiera solo porque el robo esta nave-reclamo aun con su expresión de exasperación-bueno técnicamente él puede hacer lo que él quiera es su nave después de todo-dijo no entendiendo aun cual era el problema-mira twilight te seré sincero, ese sujeto es un desquiciado no hace más de un año algunas personas intentaron amotinarse en su contra y de algún modo u otro ese desgraciado lo supo y a mitad de la noche cuando la mayoría dormían cello las habitaciones de los integrantes del motín y sin importarle que tuviesen familia cello los conductos de oxígeno y bueno te podrás imaginar el resto-dijo revelándole el por qué estaba tan enojado y a la vez tan preocupado-¿ y que hiso con los cadáveres?-pregunto asustada al oír de la brutalidad de los actos de Shane-a la mañana siguiente apilo todos los cadáveres en el hangar y nos amenazó diciendo que si se volvía a enterar de un motín nos estrellaría contra la tierra después de eso nadie emitió palabra alguna cuando se aseguró de que todos estuviésemos de acuerdo nos hiso salir del hangar y arrojo los cadáveres al espacio-dijo recordando aquel fatal incidente que dejo un saldo total de 16 muertos- ¿pero y por qué razón quiere hablar contigo?-pregunto aterrorizada al saber lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Shane –el no acepta que traigamos personas sin su autorización-dijo mientras ambos se detenían en frente de la puerta de la sala principal

-hey Logan me alegra ver que estés bien-dijo Samanta quien llegó poco después que ellos-también me alegra verte, bueno el caso es este Shane me sito urgentemente y la verdad ya me lo tenía previsto así que necesito que cuides a twilight por mí en lo que yo discuto con Shane-dijo mientras abría e ingresaba a la sala dejando solas a Samanta y a twilight –entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto samanta para bajar la tensión del momento –me llamo twilight…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo presentándose con una sonrisa en el rostro-mucho gusto twi mi nombre es samanta-respondió de igual manera-por favor se sincera conmigo ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?-pregunto asustada al saber de lo que sería capaz ese tal Shane-no podría decirte con exactitud con Shane…nunca se sabe que ocurrirá puede que acepte que te quedes o puede que te asesine-respondió matando casi toda esperanza de vivir-pero Logan lo prometió-dijo casi en susurro-¿Qué prometió?-pregunto preocupada al ver como twilight comenzaba a hiperventilarse-prometió que nada me pasaría y ahora tú me dices que lo más probable es que me asesinen-dijo elevando la voz casi al borde de la histeria-twilight tranquila por favor, conozco a Logan y si te prometió que no te ocurrirá nada el hará todo lo posible por que así sea pero por favor tranquila-dijo dándole una bofetada que logro hacerla entrar en razón-tienes que tranquilizarte el hará todo lo posible por que estés bien-dijo mientras ambas se sentaban en el suelo-gracias-dijo recargando su cabeza en la pared cerrando sus ojos

Cambio de escenario

-me llamabas-dijo Logan entrando a donde se encontraba Shane-creo que no tengo que darte explicación del por que te llame-dijo levantándose de una silla del comedor revelando a un hombre de 1.80 de una edad de 45 años pero a pesar de su edad se veía en una gran condición ya que se veía claramente en su musculatura-jajá bueno tu sabes cómo es la uniologia son demasiado persistentes lo bueno fue que nadie salió herido-dijo riendo nerviosamente-bueno si eso es todo me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer sabes-dijo dándose la vuelta pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de un puño que se clavado en una mesa que fue abollada por Shane-como te lo dije no creo tener que darte explicación del por qué te llame-dijo elevando la voz mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Logan-no no tienes porque-respondió dándole la cara-entonces…¡por qué carajos traes a esa estúpida chica!-reclamo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara tumbándolo al piso-no…no podía dejar que murieran más personas-respondió quitándose la sangre de la boca intentando levantarse de nuevo-¡me importa una mierda el por qué la hallas traído, sabes perfectamente que nadie de esta puta nave puede traer a nadie o nada que yo no haya autorizado!-dijo dándole un fuerte patada en la cabeza tumbándolo de nuevo- ¡no dejare que más personas mueran y no me importa si tu estas en contra!-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en las piernas derrumbando a Shane para subirse encima de él y comenzar a golpearlo en la cara-jajá crees estar por encima de mi niño, no lo creo- dijo tomando sus dos manos para darle un cabezazo y quitárselo de encima e reincorporarse para darle varios golpes a logan en la cara y luego arrojarlo a una ventana de la sala rompiéndola un poco alertando a samanta y a twilight que comenzaba a ceder al cansancio

-¡acaso eres idiota, como se te ocurre traer a otra persona sabes perfectamente que no podemos alojar más gente, no puedes estar tocándote el corazón solo por qué vez a alguien en problema te pones en riesgo a ti y peor nos pones en riesgo a los demás!-reclamo Shane elevando la voz haciendo que tanto samanta y twilight escucharan la discusión -¡y que esperabas que hiciera dejarla morir así nomás, eres un idiota si crees que dejare que más inocentes mueran a manos de los uniologos o peor que se conviertan en esos monstruos, mientras yo viva no permitiré que más gente muera!-escuchaba twilight una fuerte discusión sobre qué es lo que ocurriría con ella no quería morir a manos de los uniologos y mucho menos quería convertirse en esas cosa que llamaban necromorfos -tranquila cariño todo estará bien te aseguro que Logan lograra que estés a salvo, no tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que ha ayudado estarás a salvo….estarás a salvo-le decía Samanta, a lo que twilight asintió para sentir como todas sus energías se perdían para caer profundamente dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro de samanta-¡quieres hacerte cargo de esa chica bien hazte cargo de hazte ella pero te advierto una cosa, si llega a causar algún problema los matare a ti y a ella no lo dudes ni por un segundo!-amenazo para apartar a Logan bruscamente de su camino y salir de la habitación maldiciendo -"salió mejor de lo que esperaba"-pensó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Fin de flash back

-twilight…twilight despierta este no es un buen lugar para dormir-dijo Logan mientras la sacudía un poco-¡por todos los cielos Logan que te ocurrió!-pregunto alarmada al ver la cara de Logan que presentaba un morete en el ojo y la nariz sangrando -se podría decir que Shane y yo tuvimos una charla muy amena-dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse -él te hiso eso…por mi culpa-dijo apenada al darse cuenta de la paliza que Logan recibió por culpa de ella-si…bueno pero lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que puedes quedarte-dijo dándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad-gracias…enserio muchas gracias no sé cómo podre compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí-dijo con la cabeza baja -no tienes porque, te hice una promesa y pretendo cumplirla-dijo con una actitud despreocupada desconcertando un poco a twilight-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-dijo un poco metida en sus pensamientos a lo que Logan asintió-¿Por qué me salvaste, aun sabiendo que tendrías problemas?-pregunto deteniendo su marcha esperando una respuesta por parte de Logan-solo te diré que he cometido demasiados errores en mi vida-dijo deteniendo su paso más no dirigiéndole la mirada-entiendo-dijo comprendiendo el por qué la había salvado era más que claro, el solo quería redimirse-se lo que estás pensando, no lo hice por redimirme solo lo hice porque era lo correcto-dijo dándole le cara con una pequeña sonrisa para seguir caminando-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto al no saber a dónde Logan la guiaba-ya es demasiado tarde para estar merodeando por los pasillo, y ya es hora de descansar por lo que a partir de ahora te quedaras conmigo-dijo para detenerse frente a una puerta que estaba bloqueada-¿contigo?-pregunto un poco sonrojada-claro, no tienes algún inconveniente con eso verdad-pregunto mientras tecleaba una contraseña en un panel de seguridad-claro que no es solo que…esto es nuevo-respondió igual de sonrojada-que bien porque pensé que…-Logan fue interrumpido por una pequeña niña que en cuanto la puerta se abrió salto a sus brazos-¡papi volviste!-dijo la pequeña niña que abrazaba cariñosamente a Logan-jajá claro que volví tesoro, jamás te dejaría sola-dijo Logan que correspondió al abrazo de la pequeña-¿Quién es ella papi?-pregunto la pequeña que se separó de los brazos de Logan-ella se llama twilight y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo –respondió Logan mientas bajaba a su hija al suelo-hola señorita twilight me llamo Amy y es un placer conocerla-dijo la pequeña presentándose-el gusto es mío pequeña-respondió twilight dándole una sonrisa a Amy que de igual manera se la devolvió

-bien ya que todos nos conocemos es hora de descansar, ha sido un arduo día y lleno de sorpresas para todos-dijo Logan tomando la mano de Amy para entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo al ver que twilight no los seguía-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros señorita twilight?-pregunto la pequeña al ver que twilight solo se quedaba parada-no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo en que una desconocida se quede con ustedes-dijo un poco apenada-no se preocupe señorita twilight mi mama está en una misión en el espacio y no regresara en unos cuantos años ¿no es así papi?-dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de twilight-si…tu mama está en una misión muy importante por lo que no habrá problema que twilight se quede con nosotros un tiempo-respondió con una melancólica sonrisa mientras revolvía el dorado cabello de su hija-jajá basta me despeinas-dijo la pequeña tomando la manos de su papa para guiar a los tres a la habitación que solo consistía en una pequeña sala de estar de máximo para 3 personas una habitación y un baño-sé que no es mucho pero…jajá al menos es algo-dijo Logan mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto con su hija-¿le gustaría jugar con migo señorita twilight-pregunto la pequeña tomando dos muñecas que estaban en una mesa-me encantaría pequeña pero estoy demasiado exhausta-dijo dando un gran bostezo de cansancio-puedes darte una ducha si lo deseas, el agua siempre está caliente-sugirió Logan mientras jugaba con su hija a lo que twilight asintió para ingresar al baño

-"celestia pero que día"-pensó mientras se desvestía recordando todo lo sucedido asiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo al recordar lo sucedido-"gracias a celestia que esto es igual que en equestria"-pensó para sí misma al ver que las llaves del agua eran iguales que en equestria-chicas perdónenme, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a la princesa nada de esta pesadilla estaría pasando-dijo dando una disculpa al aire con la esperanza de que llegara a sus amigas, sabía que era imposible pero necesitaba sentir que todavía estaban con ella mientras dejaba que el agua caliente lavara y se llevara sus penas-señorita twilight puedo entrar-pregunto la pequeña tocando la puerta-claro pequeña entra-dijo twilight enjabonándose el cabello-mi papi me dijo que le trajera una toalla y algo de ropa se la dejare aquí-dijo la pequeña que cubría sus ojos con una mano y con la otra cargaba las cosas-gracias pequeña-agradeció twilight-por poco lo olvido la estamos esperando para cenar así que no tarde-dijo esto último con una pequeña risita mientras salía del baño para que la puerta se cerrara-"celestia pero que suerte he tenido de no haber sido por Logan ya estaría muerta o sería una de esas cosas…Logan de verdad cuantos problemas te he causado-pensó recordando los malos rato que le hiso pasar a Logan-será mejor no hacerlos esperar es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo serrando las llaves del agua para después tomar la toalla y secar completamente su cuerpo-cielos hasta me trajo ropa nueva-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la hospitalidad de Logan

5 minutos después

-entonces que es lo que te paso en la cara y el brazo papi-pregunto la pequeña Amy a Logan con algunas lágrimas de preocupación en los ojos al ver las notables heridas de su padre-no te preocupes hija es solo que por accidente me resbale por las escaleras eso es todo-dijo Logan tratando de tranquilizar a su hija dándole una gran abrazo que la pequeña correspondió gustosa-hay papi pero que tontito eres-comento Amy mientras reía por el abrazo de su padre-si lo sé, jajá papi es muy tonto-respondió Logan jugueteando con su hija-lamento hacerlos esperar es solo que-dijo pero fue interrumpida por Logan que seguía jugando con su hija mientras ambos reían-no te preocupes de igual manera no hubiéramos comenzado sin ti-dijo mientras levantaba a su hija por los aires y la sentaba en una silla de la mesa-jajá la próxima no tendré compasión contigo-dijo la pequeña bromeando con su padre mientas twilight veía todo de manera divertida y tierna a la vez-muy bien lo siento he aprendido la lección ya no más cosquillas-respondió dándole una cara de terror fingida para después reír y acomodar una silla para twilight-jajá muchas gracias-dijo twilight riendo al ver lo cariñoso que Logan era con su hija-bien señoritas después de un agitado día que mejor que enmendarlo con una rica cena en compañía de tus seres queridos-dijo poniendo en la mesa una charola con algunas frutas algo de pan tostado y dos vasos con leche tibia-gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo twilight y Amy dándole una gran sonrisa a Logan-no hay nada que agradecer coman, especialmente tu twilight ambos pasamos un día terrible por lo que tienes que reponer energías-dijo tomando una manzana de las frutas para dirigirse a su sillón y sentarse en el-¿no nos acompañaras?-pregunto twilight al ver que Logan se retiró al sillón-lamentablemente no puedo tengo algunas cosas que investigar para nuestra siguiente visita a la colonia lunar, si es que todavía queda algo de ella-dijo tomando una holopantalla en la que aparecieron varios documentos de edificios de la uniologia-¡¿volverás a ese Lugar?!-pregunto un poco exaltada ante tal información-bueno la verdad no es porque yo lo desee si no que es necesario, los recursos escasean demasiado por lo que tenemos que regresar muy seguido, anqué por el incidente de hoy tendré que calcular todo más metódicamente-dijo revolviendo su cabello por la desesperación que eso causaba

-¿Qué ocurrió papi?-pregunto la pequeña mientras se comía un pan tostado-nada pequeña solo hubo un pequeño problema de trafico eso es todo-respondió la pregunta de su hija mintiendo, por un momento twilight iba a preguntar el por qué le mentía a la niña pero la respuesta era más que clara, él no quería que Amy se enterara de los peligros que el corría al estar el fuera por lo que quiso cambiar de tema pero su cuerpo no resistía estaba muy exhausta por lo que opto por guardar su curiosidad para después-termine-dijo Amy quien acababa de beberse su vaso de leche-yo igual-anuncio también twilight quien de igual manera también se tomó su vaso-bien es hora de dormir-dijo Logan dejando la holopantalla en la mesa para guiar a twilight y a Amy a la habitación para que ambas descansaran-¿Dónde dormiré?-pregunto twilight al ver que solo había una sola cama-de ahora en adelante dormirás con Amy-dijo mientras su hija se cambiaba de ropa por una pijama-¿y donde dormirás tú?-pregunto al ver que el ya no tendría espacio-no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo debes de descansar tuviste un día muy agitado-dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro de manera amistosa-gracias de verdad muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí-dijo con una linda sonrisa-no te preocupes por eso ahora solo descansa-respondió con una sonrisa que causaba que twilight se sintiera segura a su lado-venga señorita twilight es hora de dormir-dijo Amy quien salto a la cama y se metía entre las sabanas-jajá tranquila Amy, twilight esta exhausta ya habrá tiempo de jugar otro día-dijo Logan arropando a su hija correctamente para después darle un cálido beso en la frente que la niña regreso con un fuerte abrazo-buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños-dijo Logan revolviendo el cabello de su hija que luego de eso quedo profundamente dormida

-es una niña muy dulce-dijo twilight que veía como Amy dormía plácidamente-es todo lo único que me queda-dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija con una triste sonrisa-ya es hora de que descanses-sugirió dejando descansar a Amy para salir del cuarto mientras twilight se metía entre las cobijas-buenas noches-dijo Logan con una sonrisa apagando las luces de la habitación dejándola en una completa obscuridad-"buenas noches…Logan…buenas noches chicas"-pensó para cerrar sus ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

Bueno este es el capítulo dos pero antes debo aclarar una duda a seishi2.0 la verdad créeme cuando te digo que yo también había pensado en eso ya que no me gustaría que este fic se quedara con huecos argumentativos pero esa es la magia de los fics nunca sabes que va a pasar así que comenten XD


End file.
